Core B (Molecular analysis) core is intended to provide a centralized resource for quantitative PCR, DNA sequencing and sequence analysis, and a collection of characterized plasmids. These tasks were identified as important techniques and resources requiring expertise and expensive equipment not available to a single laboratory. One focus of the molecular core will be to promote quantitative PCR using the real-time fluorescent PCR "TaqMan" assay developed by Applied Biosystems. It is important to measure the levels of vector and transgene expression in gene therapy experiments in absolute units in order to answer fundamental questions about the efficacy of gene therapy by various vectors. The core technician will perform the Taqman analyses and the core director will collaborate with the project scientists in developing strategies and quality controlling data. In addition, the molecular analysis core will promote the construction of well characterized gene therapy vectors by providing a verified collection of starting plasmids and by analysis of new plasmids using automated fluorescent DNA sequencing. The core director will provide informatic support in the use of computer software related to retrieval and analysis of DNA sequences, design of oligonucleotides for various applications and cloning strategies.